IStill Psycho
iStill Psycho are the 7th and 8th episodes of Season 5 and the 90th and 91st episodes overall. This special is the sequel to the episode iPsycho, a Season 3 special/movie. Plot After being thrown in the slammer, Nora, their fan-turned-tormentor has completed her jail time. But when Carly, Sam, and Freddie have to approve her being released from jail while at Nora's court-hearing. Sam and Freddie do not think Nora should be released from jail because she kidnapped them. Although, Carly decides to be nice and thinks maybe Nora has changed. Eventually Carly gets her way, even though Sam and Freddie disagree, and Nora is out of prison. Nora and her crazy parents capture them once more for a little welcome-home party. Freddie soon discovers a way to message his mother, but will Mrs. Benson be able to come to their rescue before it’s too late? Trivia *This episode is the second and possibly final appearance of Nora Dershlit played by Danielle Morrow and Nora's pet chicken, Maurice. The first being iPsycho. *Nora's having a welcome home party in this episode as seen here in Dan's video. *In a scene the iCarly trio is at Nora's house trying to short out Freddie's microchip. *It is mentioned previously that Sam slaps Freddie on the back of the head in an attempt to make the chip stop working. *A disgruntled Freddie then says, "Slapping me in the head isn't going to make the chip stop working," therefore by this episode Freddie is aware his mother chipped him with a tracking device as seen here. The audience first finds out Freddie knows about the chip in iDate Sam & Freddie when he's arguing with Sam about whose mom is freakier. The chip is again mentioned in this episode. *BooG!e guest stars as T-Bo in this episode which can be seen here. and Mary Scheer guest stars Marissa Benson. * Dan's reason for making iStill Psycho: "One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog. *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took almost a whole day to film *According to Nathan here, the sequel is a "two-parter" meaning an hour-long episode or special. *In an interview here at Comic Con, Jerry says that Spencer is tied to a wheel and that Nora's family gets in on her scheme and traps the trio again after Nora is released from jail. It is also mentioned again this episode is a "two-parter" *In Carly's blog The Future... According to Caleb It mentions, "1. That crazy girl Nora gets out of jail and kidnaps the iCarly crew AGAIN!" *iCarly tweeted Don't have New Year's Eve plans yet? We think you should get all fancy schmancy and hang with us! http://pic.twitter.com/1V7Oqvsm *iCarly tweeted Ahhh there's nothing like soaking your feet in cold milk ---> http://pic.twitter.com/1SJLhJLt *Jennette McCurdy mentions more abut the premise of this episode to ClevverTV *iCarly tweeted Don't be sad [https://twitter.com/#%21/search?q=%23iBloop2 #'iBloop2'] is over... get ready for [https://twitter.com/#%21/search?q=%23iStillPsycho #'iStillPsycho'] SATURDAY at 8PM! It's gonna be ONE CRAZY NIGHT! Quotes Freddie: while leaning against Sam and glaring at her angrily: "Slapping my head isn't going to make the chip stop working!" to Carly Carly: "Shh! What would make it stop?" to Freddie Sam: "And hurry we need to block the signal." to Carly and Freddie Freddie: "Uh, I guess we'd have to electrically short it out somehow."[Sam runs past him and Carly, then abruptly rummages through her bag] '' '''Sam': "Oh!" she continues rummaging through her bag Sam: [She sees the mannequin and hits the mannequin's with the butter sock] Freddie:'' behind her, with a confused look, and steps back startled when she hits the mannequin's head off'' Spencer: while trapped on a rotating wheel I'm on a wheel! Gibby: seeing his mannequin head, which he loves, then kisses the head Freddie while sitting in a chair in the background Nora: getting released from prison and seeing the iCarly gang Oh, yay. Yay! for days them Freddie: Congrats on getting released from prison. Nora: a thumbs-up Thank you! Carly: Okay, I guess this is goodbye. Nora: Freddie and pushes him down on the the table Freddie: the kiss You guys just stood there while I was "tampered" with?! Sam and Carly: ''cake '' Sam: '''This is really good cake. '''Sam: ''into Freddie's ear MRS. BENSON, HELP US!!! '''Nora: 'Gibby ...''he's already been gone for ''at her watch ''twelve hours. So it seems Gibby won't be coming to your rescue this time. Oh, boohoo. Boohoo! Waaah! Waaaaah! Waaaah! ''and brushes her hair. Related iCarly.com Games *'Click here to play the iStill Psycho Game' *'See the video to see iStill Psycho Game Secrets here' Photo Gallery See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iStill Psycho here External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel References # Category:Season 5 episodes 508 Category:Sequels Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Trivia Category:Quotes